Data stored in a storage device, such as a hard disk drive, may be susceptible to loss due to a variety of factors. For example, the data may be loss due to a hardware failure of the storage device, corruption from malware, etc. To reduce a likelihood of complete data loss a copy of the data may be stored in another storage device as a backup.